The Journey Of A Double Life
by HeavensAngelHannah
Summary: Melissa moved to Chicago to get away from the mess of her life, instead she found an old friend. This is the story of how Mel found herself and overcome the great journey of a double life.


"**Luka I love you I really do. It was a mistake, it didn't mean anything!"**

**Luka slammed his fist on the table next to the gurney, he had had it with Abby. She persistently lied to him him and humiliated him in front of his colleagues, but now this was too far. He was happy when she agreed to go to the AA meetings and deal with her problem, he was even more thrilled when she enjoyed her meetings and was willing to go to them without a fuss. He wasn't happy though when he walked home to find Abby having sex with Simon, an alcoholic companion of hers. **

"**Abby I am done with you and I am not going to run after you or pretend I love you anymore".**

**Abby turned and looked Luka in the eyes, he wasn't lying. She had known for a while that he had feelings for someone else, the way he had been avoiding intimacy with her and being absent all the while. She slept with Simon so she could feel the touch of a man again, so she could feel wanted. **

"**Who is she?" Abby asked Luka. He didn't reply, instead he turned on his heel and went to leave the room. "No you don't!" Abby exclaimed as she grabbed his arm, "you tell me who she is!" **

**Luka looked down at the floor for a while, just staring at the hospital vinyl not quite knowing what to say to her. "Abby I didn't realise I had feelings for her but we sort of slept together, it was before we started going out properly and at first I thought it wasn't going to mean anything."**

"**But it did", Abby interrupted him. Luka shyly smiled and Abby saw that look in his eyes, she was in the wrong she knew that but now knowing that he was to. It was sort of satisfactory. She wanted to know who it was, she wanted to show them they couldn't mess with her or her man, she wanted revenge. "Luka tell me who it is now!"**

**Luka rolled his eyes and walked out the room, he headed down the corridor towards reception. He began to look amongst the files next to Frank as Abby came boldly towards him, "hey tell me now!" Everyone turned towards the shouting nurse. Sam and Neela walked out of curtain 3 and watched in awe at the arguing couple, they had been waiting for this day to come. The day that Luka finally had the guts to admit his feelings for their friends, the day that Abby stopped treating him like shit and he at last had the balls to leave her. Neela grinned shyly as she looked at Sam, they reminisced the day they saw Luka leaving Melissa's bedroom. He had his shirt half open, hair messed up and belt unbuckled, but did he look hot. Sam and Neela were sitting at the dining table eating some toast and they almost choked when they were faced with that sight. Never in a million years did they think that their dear and innocent friend would go with the dark, handsome doctor. **

**That was six months again and boy had it been a long six months. Finding out from Melissa that she had feelings for the Croatian man, and had done for quite a while, was quite a shock to her two closest companions. They had always thought that her and Carter went quite well together, they spent a lot of time together and occasionally had coffee. However, Carter always seem intoxicated by a certain Miss Lockheart. They had nothing against Abby until they saw the way that she treated their friend, Melissa was an attending when Abby became a med student, therefore she took Abby under her wing. Things were going well until she saw they way that Luka looked at Melissa, like he was in love with her. That's when things turned sour. Abby constantly defied Mel and even tried to get her sack, but the plan didn't go well when Carter and Kovac stood up for Melissa. **

**Now back in the present everyone is staring at Luka, he appears to be fuming as he looks down to Abby. "Come on Luka", Sam says under her breath hoping that Luka will tell the truth. "Its Melissa!" Luka shouted as all mouths in the ER fell open, Sam and Neela smiled yet wondered where the girl of the hour was. Abby looked at Luka with a stung impression on her face. However as everyone stood shocked whilst thinking of interesting rumours they could spread around, they were unaware that in one of the private rooms lay an English doctor. She had been stabbed and was bleeding ferociously from her wound. Her name was Melissa.**

* * *

**3 Months Ago**

**Melissa sat at the bar nursing a bottle of cold beer, after a long day in the ER this was the smallest thing she needed. What she really wanted to do was go home, walk into her family house and have her mom tell her everything was going to be ok and give her a well needed hug. Instead her options were to sit in a bar and drink alone or go back to the apartment she shared with her two friends and make a meal for one. Either way she would still feel crap! **

**There was a man at the end of the bar, a trucker lookalike, with big tattoos down his arms and an absence of personal hygiene. Truth be told he was disguisting, but right now Melissa needed something to get rid of her frustration. She downed the last of her drink, smoothed her dress down and went to approach the man. As she was three stools nearer the bar tender stopped her, "excuse me miss but this is for you from the gentleman at the end of the bar". Melissa smiled and picked up the cocktail, as she sipped realisation hit her, 'sex on the beach'. There was only one person in her life that knew his drink called her down and made her feel better.**

"**Can you please tell Dr Kovac that I am very grateful for the drink", she says as she smiles to the barman. **

"**Why don't you tell him yourself?" came a deep voice from behind her. Melissa smirked as a strong arm pulled a bar stool out for her to sit on. The dark, handsome doctor took the seat next to her, "Well Dr Maguire what are you doing in a place like this, and alone I see?" **

"**Well Dr Kovac my one flatmate is having a night in with her son to talk about the release of her psychotic ex and my other flatmate is on a hot date in the restaurant next door of which I am her wing woman in case it goes horribly wrong". She didn't know why she was explaining myself to him as me and Kovac were over, really over. **

"**Ok I understand why you are here but why are you alone? No Carter this evening?" Mel was expecting this question, herself and Carter had established an intimate companionship which the Croatian doctor was admiring at close range. **

"**Carter is working the night shift if you should know, and we aren't together together you know?"**

"**Good I'm glad", Luka replies whilst leaning towards Melissa. **

"**Woah there Croatia! What do you think you are doing?!" **

**Luka stands up and offers his hand to Mel, she isn't half as drunk as she should be to make a stupid decision like this but she was just having one of them days. Mel leapt from her seat to grab the handsome man's face, crashing her lips onto his. "Back to mine Mr Kovac".**


End file.
